Zutara week 2010
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: zutara week is a week decided upon by the zutara fans on deviantart. There are promts for each day for which participants can draw or, in my case, write a piece inspired by that promt. I had fun with this and it was good practice too. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 family

July 26, 2010

Zutara week 2010 day 1

Family

It was a gorgeous day when they arrived on Ember Island. The blue waves crashed gently on the ashy sand and the warm breeze whistled through the trees. But while her friends relaxed outside in the sun, Katara preferred the cool indoors.

The water tribe girl found it slightly disturbing that she was now walking where the firelord had once walked, but she shook it off and kept exploring the halls, aglow with dim candles. She had longed for some time alone and this was it, so she tried to appreciate it as much as possible.

She banished the eerie silence by humming a cheerful tune she remembered from Ba Sing Se. Her stolen fire nation shoes padded softly on the expensive marble floors. _How can people who have so much spend ridiculous amounts of money on useless things like these floors when people are starving in the streets? _She thought to herself. _Their selfishness makes me sick._

She passed bedrooms, bathrooms, guest rooms, sitting rooms, meditation rooms, gardens and some rooms at whose purpose she couldn't even begin to guess on her journey through the firelord's summer home, but she hadn't stopped to look in many of them. The house was designed in a square layout with a courtyard in the middle so she could travel through the whole house without entering a room. Except for the one at the end of this hall.

Katara stepped in the room and set the candle in her hand down on a table next to the doorway. The room was illuminated by a sparkling chandelier in the center of the ceiling and lanterns along the walls. It was a large square room with columns around a lower area in the middle of the floor that had couches, chairs and a large, gold table. Smaller tables lined the perimeter of the room topped with vases, statues, scrolls and other expensive trinkets but by far the most astonishing piece in the whole room was a grand portrait of the royal family.

Katara approached the painting, inspecting it closely. The craftsmanship was so beautiful; Katara guessed that only the royal family could afford something so exquisite. She leaned in closer to get a better look and lifted a finger to it.

"You probably shouldn't touch that." Katara jumped. Zuko approached her from the doorway opposite the one she had entered. "Sorry I scared you," he said as he stopped next to her and turned to study the painting as well.

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting it." Katara's eyes skimmed over the picture before her. Ozai's icy glare sent a shiver down her spine. "So this is your family?"

"They look so innocent don't they?"

"Yeah, I wonder what made them turn out so…evil."

Zuko sighed and looked down at the floor. Noticing that her comment bothered him, Katara changed the subject. "Is this your mother?" she pointed to the figure in the far right with her arm around young Zuko's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"She's beautiful."

"I know. I wish you could've met her. She was an amazing woman. I will make my father regret whatever he did to her." Katara sensed the hatred in his voice and turned to face him.

"You really loved her didn't you?"

"You have no idea." Zuko's eyes never left those of his mother's painted image.

"Yes I do. I lost my mother too, remember? Zuko didn't speak or even look at her.

There was a moment of silence and then Zuko spoke again. "You know, sometimes you remind me of her."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you're like the mother figure of the group. And the way your voice sounds when you yell at me, it's intimidating but still sweet. Your strong will, kindness, smile. That determined look in your eyes."

Katara couldn't help but smile at the compliment. It was clear that Zuko really respected his mother so to compare her to her was a sign that their opinions of each other had changed drastically since Zuko helped her hunt down the man that killed her mother.

"This is our common ground Zuko. This war took away both of our mothers and it's something we cannot forgive. Sometimes I think you're the only one who understands."

"I feel the same way. My mother was all I had. When she left I was completely alone. My sister wasn't there for me and my father of course hated me."

"What about your uncle?"

"Well, yeah, but up until recently we didn't understand each other at all." Zuko turned around and sat down on the step leading down to the lower part of the floor. Katara did the same, sitting next to him. "My mother raised me, taught me everything she knew. I wonder why I still turned out so horrible."

"Zuko, what are you talking about?" She comfortingly stroked his long, dark hair. "You turned out just fine."

"Are you insane? Did you forget how I chased you around the entire world for the better part of a year?"

"Well, it took you a little while to come to your senses." She smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back. Katara leaned her head against his shoulder. "You really are a good guy Zuko. Don't ever forget that. And don't let your father tell you any different."

"That sounds like something my mother would say. Thank you Katara."

"Don't mention it. I'll always be there for you when you need me." Katara smiled as he put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him with a skeptical look on her face. "I have a feeling this is a side of you you don't show too often."

"You're right. Consider yourself lucky."

"I do. It's amazing how close we've gotten over the past week."

"It is. I guess opposites attract."


	2. Chapter 2 change

July 27, 2010

Zutara week 2010 day 2

Change

Setting: Ember Island

Katara sat on the steps of the courtyard. Bursts of energy flowed out of the two fire benders hands and feet as they completed a fire bending form. Katara ignored the bright flames. Her mind was on other things.

"Alright," Zuko said to his apprentice. "Take a break but be back here in ten minutes." They bowed to each other to end their training session.

Zuko smiled over at Katara and waved. She did the same as Aang raced up the steps towards her. "Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang. Your fire bending is looking really good."

"I know!" Aang said. "I'm really glad Zuko decided to teach me. We are really making progress."

_You're not the only one who's making progress with Zuko._ Katara thought to herself. "Well that's good," she said. "Hey listen, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it, Katara?" Aang sat down on the step beside her.

Katara approached the topic cautiously. "That kiss we had in the cave of two lovers…that didn't mean anything to you did it?" Katara couldn't help but blush. It was an awkward subject.

Aang seemed taken aback. "No…of course not." He was lying but he gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Ok, and the one at the invasion…that was just for good luck right?"

Aang didn't respond right away. He was heartbroken. "Yeah…why are you asking me this?"

"I was just making sure we were both on the same page."

"And what page is that?"

"That we don't have feelings for each other."

Aang couldn't tell her the truth. It was too painful. "Right. Of course not." He stood and began to walk away.

"Aang, is something bothering you?" Katara said, hoping it was something other than the conversation they just had.

He turned to look at her and managed a smile. He knew he would get over her eventually. "No. I'm fine. I'm glad we had this conversation. It cleared up some things."

She gave him a big smile, and then Aang turned his back to her and walked into the house.

Katara sighed. Now that was over with, she stood and ran in the direction Zuko went. She had something she needed to discuss with him.

* * *

"Zuko!" she called. He hadn't gotten far by the time she caught up with him.

"Oh, hey Katara.

"I wanted to ask you something. Sokka mentioned that you and Mei ere…together. Is that true?"

"It was." He paused. "We ran into her at the boiling rock. Whatever we had, that's over now."

"Oh. Did you end it or…"

"I did for the most part." Katara was surprised at his willingness to answer her questions. "When I left the palace to help Aang, I had no choice but to leave her a note saying we were done, but we talked it over at the boiling rock. She wasn't too happy about it but we're not dating anymore."

"Oh, ok." Katara let out a sigh of relief. Zuko noticed.

"Why do you ask?" he said with a smile.

"No reason." Katara walked past him to hide her face which was quickly turning a bright shade of red. When she had regained her composure she turned back around and said; "You won't get back together with her when we return to the palace?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Zuko shrugged. "Feelings change."

They faced each other fully now and their eyes locked.

"They sure do."

Since the moment she had forgiven him, Katara couldn't help but see Zuko for who he really was. And she couldn't help but feel attracted to him. They had a lot more in common than she originally thought and they discovered this on their mission to avenge her mother.

She hoped with all her heart that he felt the same, but by the look in his golden eyes as they met hers, she knew he did.

Zuko and Katara were both shocked at how quickly, and drastically, feelings can change.


	3. Chapter 3 pain

July 28, 2010

Zutara week 2010 day 3

Pain

Setting: the firelord's summer home on Ember Island

There were only two things in Zuko's dream; darkness and pain. This went on for several minutes, but to Zuko it felt like days. Finally the darkness ended, but the pain didn't. He was in a long hall, red with gold details. A man towered over him. The prince was on his knees. The figure did not speak, just lifted his hand balled in a fist, and released a jet of flames on the prince's face. Zuko screamed.

But the dream did not end there. "You have dishonored me Zuko, but you have not yet paid a high enough price," said the firelord. He moved aside to reveal a water tribe girl whose hands were bound. She was escorted by two fire nation soldiers, spears in hand.

This was where they pain ended and the horror began.

"Katara!" the prince yelled.

"Zuko, help me!" cried the girl, but what she earned from that was a knee to the stomach. She collapsed with a grunt. The firelord now approached her, gripping a missive sword. His back was to Zuko, blocking his view of Katara. He raised the blade above his head and swung down…

Zuko's eyes burst open. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He sat up, panting. As he wiped away the sweat from his face, he wiped away the lingering emotions of his dream. But something still stuck in his mind like a thorn festering in a wound.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, the same one he had used here as a child, and stood up.

The hall was dark except for the fragile flame Zuko held in his hand. The floor was cold on his bare feet. His eyes scanned the walls looking for a room. A specific room. Katara found the idea of sleeping in Azula's old room unsettling so she had taken a guest room.

When he found what he was looking for, he gently turned the handle and opened the door. She lay on the bed, as peaceful as ever. Moonlight streamed through the window. Zuko felt bad to be intruding, but he had to focus and sort out his thoughts. He took a seat on the small cushioned bench by the wall and watched the water tribe girl sleep.

Katara stirred. It was the early morning. She rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep but then she realized she wasn't alone.

"Zuko?" she said to the figure slumped in the seat across the room. He lifted his head with the saddest look in his eyes. Katara's heart melted but she kept her composure. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry. I should probably go." He stood up but Katara stopped him.

"Can I know why you were in my room at least?"

He sat back down and hung his head. "Yeah, I guess I owe you an explanation."

He was embarrassed that she had caught him but he couldn't resist her deep, blue eyes. They were like a vortex drawing him in.

"I had a dream about my father. You were there too." He looked up at her. She had propped herself up on one arm and was listening intently. "It didn't end well."

Katara didn't have to ask. She knew what he meant. "And you came here just to check up on me?"

He moved his head slightly. Katara took it as a nod. "I just needed to sort out my thoughts."

"So why come to my room? There are plenty of other rooms to go to."

"The thoughts I had to sort out were about you."

"Oh." Katara was shocked. "Why were you thinking about me?" She knew what she wanted the answer to be, she just wasn't sure if she was going to get it.

Zuko stood up, walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Or more specifically, us. Don't you think it's strange how quickly we've warmed up to each other?"

"Strange, no. Fortunate, yes," she replied.

"Exactly. Maybe we're meant to be together." Zuko said boldly.

"Together?" Katara was unsure of his intentions.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

"Well you don't exactly make it easy to understand." Katara grinned at him, barely believing what she was hearing.

"Let me make myself clearer then. Katara, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked confidently.

Katara's heart pounded in her chest. In the back of her mind she had always hoped it would come to this. "Yes, Zuko. Of course I will," was her response. She could barely contain her emotions. "Who could say no to that face?" She put her hand on the right side of his face, gently brushing his scar. She had never seen Zuko look so happy. "But what are we going to do about the rest of the group?"

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of it." He took her hand in his.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Katara, all I know is that the pain of this scar goes away when I'm with you. I've never experienced anything like the feeling I get in your presence."

"Zuko," She wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder. "You're amazing."

"See." He pulled away from her to look her in the eye. "No one's ever told me that before."

"Well, I'm glad I could be the first. You deserve it. It's just a shame no one ever realized what a great guy you are before."

"Well, that's not necessarily true. There have only ever been three people who really cared about me. My uncle, my mother, and you."

"I think we care about each other more than we both originally intended," Katara said.

"You've got that right. But I wouldn't want it any other way." The fire bender brushed a lock of hair from the water benders face as they sat together in the cool morning air.


	4. Chapter 4 date

July 29, 2010

Zutara week 2010 day 4

Date

Setting: Ember Island

"Look at this, guys." Katara held a flyer in her hand. "There's a fire festival tonight downtown."

"Really?" Aang said leaping up to inspect the paper.

"Yeah," she replied. "We should all go." The whole group sat on the steps of the courtyard finishing their breakfast. Everyone was there except Zuko. Katara knew where he was…

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Suki said.

"Yeah, it's about time we acted like normal people, just going out and having a good time," Toph added.

"But you should probably practice your fire bending first Aang," Katara said.

"Good idea. Hey, where is Zuko anyway?" Aang asked glancing around.

* * *

The group stood in the doorway of Zuko's room staring at the pathetic figure huddled under the covers.

Katara sat on the bed next to him, her hand on his forehead. "Yep, he definitely has a fever. Looks like you got the day off Aang."

"Yes!" the air bender said, throwing his fists in the air.

"Sorry guys." Zuko said weakly and coughed into his fist. "I guess I can't go to the festival tonight, but you guys can still go if you want."

"Well, we can't just leave here alone if you're sick," Suki said.

"Don't worry about it guys. I'll stay with him. I am a healer after all," Katara volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, clearly disappointed that Zuko would be spending the night with Katara instead of himself.

She nodded. "You guys have fun."

"Well, just because Zuko is sick today, don't think you're getting off easy, twinkle toes." Toph said. "You need to practice your earth bending."

"Aww," Aang moaned, and followed the rest of the group out into the hall leaving Katara behind with Zuko.

"Nice cover," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Thank you."

The water tribe girl gave him a kiss on the cheek, "See you tonight," and exited to catch up with the rest of her friends.

* * *

The sun had almost set. It hovered over the horizon, lingering in the sky for a few more minutes.

Katara skipped happily through the empty halls of the firelord's house, smiling ear-to-ear. She looked incredibly ridiculous but she didn't care. She had the right to be excited.

She knocked on prince Zuko's door which opened immediately. Zuko looked relieved.

"Thank the spirits!" he exclaimed. "They're finally gone?"

"Yep, they just left."

"Good. I thought they'd never leave. I was about to go crazy in there."

Katara laughed. "You look like it too." She fixed his hair which was slightly disheveled. "The festival lasts for three more hours so we have some time."

"Perfect. Come with me." He took her by the hand and guided her through the halls to a room on the upstairs floor. He opened the door.

The room was twice the size of Katara's little guest room. It had benches, two luxurious couches, dressers and drawers along the back wall.

"Wow!" Katara stepped inside and looked around. She walked over to the double doors with intricate golden door knobs and mirrors on the front. They opened to reveal a massive walk-in closet lined with dresses and gowns. "This is amazing!"

"It was my mother's changing room. Go ahead, have fun, try some stuff on. Meet me down at the beach in fifteen minutes."

"Okay. Thank you, Zuko."

"It's no problem. You deserve the best." He left her to her privacy and went downstairs to prepare for the late night picnic.

* * *

Katara wasn't sure where to start. She looked at several dresses that caught her eye, but one she truly adored. Most of the gowns were red with gold, the fire nation colors, but this one was different. It was a cream color with gold lace overtop, embroidered with a deep purple, swirling design. It also had matching purple arm cuffs and a belt.

She let her hair down but adorned one side with two sparkling diamond clips. She threw on a dash of gold eyeshadow and pink lip gloss.

Standing in front of one of the mirrors, she admired herself for a minute. She was proud to be wearing Zuko's mother's gown. She felt a connection to her, even though they had never met. Wherever she was, Katara hoped she was still alive so she could meet her someday.

She closed the closet doors and left the room. It was time for her to meet her prince.

* * *

The cheerful fire nation prince laid a blanket out near the water. He smiled to himself as he lit a dozen candles in the sand around the humble picnic he had arranged.

_Right. Now everything is in order._ He said to himself making sure everything was in place. Once he was satisfied, he sat on the blanket and waited for his princess to arrive.

He watched the tide ebb and flow, controlled by the moon high above. The setting was perfect. Both of their elements were represented. Katara's by the ocean, Zuko's by the flames dancing atop the sticks of wax. He breathed in deeply and exhaled. _Could this night get any better?_

Yes, it could. And it did seconds later when Katara walked onto the beach.

The girl immediately gasped. "Oh, Zuko, this looks beautiful!"

He stared, mouth open for a few seconds then said; "I was just about to say the same thing." Katara blushed and walked down the beach to sit next to her date. "That dress looks amazing on you. Though I'm sure they all would have. That was one of my mother's favorites, but my father wouldn't let her wear if often because it wasn't fire nation colors."

"Yeah, that's why I like it. No offense to the fire nation." She ginned at him.

"None taken. To be honest, I'm pretty sick of it myself."

"I kind of figured that when you switched sides."

"Yeah. That was pretty sudden, wasn't it?"

"Just a little," she said sarcastically. "What made you change your mind anyway?"

"I realized my father is a selfish bastard and that being banished was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Wow." Katara paused. "It took you that long to figure that out?"

Zuko laughed. "Like you said. It took me a while to come to my senses."

* * *

The two secret lovers quickly packed up the leftover food, folded the picnic blanket and blew out the candles. Their friends would be home soon and they had to erase all evidence of their date. Katara hurriedly changed out of the borrowed dress and back into her usual blending-into-the-firenation clothes.

Once everything was in its place, she walked back down to the beach for a few more minutes of alone time with Zuko. Sure enough, there he was, staring out at the sea. Katara walked up next to him and carefully slipped her hand in his.

"You were right Zuko." He looked at her curiously. "We are good together. Water and fire. We're as opposite as it gets but it all works out. We are what the other doesn't have."

"Katara, I-" Zuko started to say but she shut him up with a kiss.

When they pulled away Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry. Too soon?" She asked.

"Not at all." Zuko leaned in and kissed her again, holding her close like he'd dreamt of ever since that moment in Ba Sing Se.


	5. Chapter 5 harmony

July 30, 2010

Zutara week 2010

Day 5

Harmony

Setting: The Firelord's palace after Zuko has been crowned

_100 years ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. But everything changed when the Firenation attacked…_

Finally, for the first time in 100 years, the world was at peace. The Firelord had been defeated and his replacement had been crowned. All was well; except in the world of two secret lovers. Both of them were already attached, trying to live up to what was expected of them.  
They passed each other in the halls of the palace in silence with nothing more than a glance to say three words; I miss you. Sometimes they were able to slip notes but moments alone were scarce. Thoughts of the other filled their heads, nostalgia building up in the back of their minds quickly turning to depression. Each of their legitimate lovers noticed…

* * *

"Katara, why are you acting like this?" Aang asked his girlfriend. "The war is finally over but you're never happy."  
"What do you mean?" Of course I'm happy." She turned to him and faked a smile.  
"No you're not. I can tell. All you do is mope around with a sad look in your eyes. You haven't smiled in days."  
"Yes I have!" she denied. "I just did two seconds ago."  
"Oh, come on Katara. Anyone could tell that was fake."  
She turned away from him to look back out the window. "You're being ridiculous."  
Aang frowned. He hated when she got like this. "I just want to make you happy," he pleaded.  
Her face fell even more than it already had. She still refused to look at him. "Aang, I don't think you can."  
"What?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _No. This can't be happening. I'm losing her…again._  
"Katara, I- I love you."  
"But this isn't right, Aang." She swiveled around quickly, tears in her eyes. "I'm not meant to be with you."  
"What are you talking about?" He tried to make his voice as comforting as possible in a desperate attempt to calm her down. "We've been together since the beginning. We're perfect for each other."  
"Maybe that's the way you see it." Her voice began to falter, holding back tears. "But love is a two way path. We both have to feel the same way about each other."  
"Katara-"  
"I can't do this anymore, Aang. I'm lying to you, I'm lying to myself, and I'm lying to the rest of the world." A tear rolled down her cheek.  
Aang could barely breathe. He stared at her, open-mouthed, scanning her face with tearful eyes. The broken heart inside his chest felt as though it were barely beating.  
"No, Katara, please don't do this," he said stepping closer and brushing her cheek with his shaking fingers. "Ever since the beginning I've been in love with you. If you leave me…" he shook his head as if shaking out the thoughts of the inevitable future. "What am I supposed to do?"  
"Nothing," she answered. "Just let me go."  
Aang took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. He was trying his absolute hardest to accept what she was telling him.  
"Ok. I guess this is the best thing for both of us then." He struggled to hold back his tears. "Just know that I will always love you. I always have."  
Tears rolled down Katara's face in rivers. "I'm so sorry," was the last thing she said as she ran out the door and closed it behind her, leaving Aang to his sorrow.

* * *

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Mai asked the Firelord. He stared out the window down at his kingdom, a blank look on his face.  
"I have a lot on my mind," he began. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."  
"Sure. What is it?" she said walking up beside him and linking her arm with his.  
Her closeness was uncomfortable. He slipped his arm out of hers and took a step back. He sighed.  
"Mai, I'm done with you."  
"What? What do you mean?" She was confused, but, if he meant what she thought he meant, her heart was breaking.  
"I don't love you the way you love me. I can't pretend anymore." Tears filled Mai's eyes. She was shaking her head, rejecting what he was telling her. "I'm sorry…"  
"No!" she screamed. "No, you can't do this to me!"  
"I already have Mai! I've made my choice. There's nothing you can do to change it. It's too late."  
"You told me you wouldn't hurt me like this again!"  
"I thought we could make it work," he said softly. "But we can't. You can't force something that isn't meant to happen."  
He began to walk to the door and Mai started to sob.  
"How long have you known it was going to end like this?" she asked. His back was still turned to her.  
He wanted to say since the boiling rock but that wasn't true. It went deeper than that. "Ba Sing Se," was his answer.  
"What are you talking about? We weren't even dating in Ba Sing Se."  
He glanced back at her once more. "I know." Then he left the room to wander the halls and clear his head.  
Ba Sing Se was where he met the blue eyed girl…

* * *

Katara burst out of the room, sobbing, tears flowing down her cheeks. She leaned face-first against the wall burying her face in the inside of her arm. The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall but Katara didn't budge. She was too upset to care, until she heard a voice. His voice.  
"I hate to see you cry like this. Is there anything I can do?"  
Katara looked up at the prince's scarred face. "Zuko!" She wrapped her arms around him and he held her close, gently stroking her wavy, brown hair. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I couldn't lie anymore. I had to end it."  
"With Aang?" he asked.  
She nodded against his chest, still sobbing. "I just miss you so much."  
"I know," he reassured her. "I miss you too. Which is why I broke up with Mai."  
"What?" She looked up at him and whipped away a few tears from her face.  
"Yeah, I guess that means we're both single."  
"Well, not for long right?" she asked, still holding on to him.  
"No. I don't think I could stand to be without you for much longer."  
This made Katara smile and Zuko leaned down to kiss her.  
Finally, the two lovers could share in the peace and harmony that covered the earth.


	6. Chapter 6 Alternate Universe

July 31, 2010

Zutara week 2010 day 6

Alternate Universe

Setting: Ancient Egypt

Prince Zuko of Egypt dismissed the slaves from his sleeping quarters. He needed some privacy, peace, and quiet; but not to sleep.

Only two torches, which hung on the wall near the door burned in the room. The rest of the light was given off by the moon that shone through the balcony; where Zuko was headed now.

The prince breathed in the cool, fresh, desert air. A dazzling number of stars hung suspended in the heavens above. There was nothing the prince loved more than sitting out on his balcony at night to observe the village below and think. He sat down in a chair and looked out at the scene before him.

It was rather lonely at the palace. The prince only had one sibling, a sister, but he rarely spoke to her. She was their father's favorite and even though Zuko was the rightful heir to the throne, he sometimes wondered if she would steal it from him. His mother was gone. He didn't know where to or why she left but there was nothing he could do to bring her back. The only company he really had was his slaves and they were nice enough but no prince would ever get respect if he made friends with the slaves.

There was one girl, however, that he couldn't get out of his mind. She wasn't a slave, more like a servant. She did get paid very little and she was also allowed to leave the palace with permission from the prince. She was his personal servant. She had previously worked for his sister, Azula, but the princess's cruelty to the girl was too great for Zuko to bear.

For about a week or so now she took orders from Zuko alone and he was sure to be _very_ kind to her. He just couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful face….

The prince found himself walking towards the front doors of his room. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he was the prince. He could whatever he wanted without having his motives questioned.

He opened the extravagant gold plated doors, sticking his head out to speak to one of his guards.

"You there!" he said.

"Yes, my prince." The guard straightened up.

"Send for Katara."

"Is that all, your majesty?" The guard bowed.

"That is all," he replied and shut the doors.

* * *

Several minutes later the guard knocked twice and opened the doors of the prince's room. "The slave you sent for is here, sir."

"She's not a slave," Zuko corrected him. "But send her in."

The guard obeyed his prince's orders, opening the door a little more to allow her inside. He then shut the doors behind them.

Katara bowed. "What do you desire, Prince Zuko?"

He kept his true desires to himself for the time being.

"Please, the prince title is not necessary here. I invited you as a personal guest."

"But as a servant at the palace, I am lower in status, therefore-"

"Forget your status." The prince stepped closer and took her by the arm. "You are here as my equal." He led her to and elaborate gold inlaid table and sat her down in one of the chairs there.

"Your equal? But why would the Prince of Egypt want a peasant girl as his equal?"

He sat down across from her. It was clear that Katara was very confused. Zuko sighed. "You probably don't notice this but I get very lonely. I don't have any siblings I would willingly talk to, my father is too busy for me and he doesn't want me making friends with slaves…or peasants."

"Then why did you call me here?" Zuko didn't immediately answer her question so she stood and headed for the door. "My prince, if you would not be needing anything I think I should-"

"Because you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he called to her. It stopped her dead in her tracks.

She swiveled around and looked at the prince. His eyes were soft and sincere. "Really?" she asked, slowly walking back towards him.

He continued. "The first day I met you I saw you following my ungrateful sister around. I watched this go on for several weeks but eventually I couldn't take it. I know how she is. She wasn't nice to you, was she?"

Katara, still in shock, could only shake her head.

"Of course she wasn't. She's not kind to anyone. So I ordered you to be my personal servant. Now I know exactly what kind of treatment you're getting. Hopefully it's better than what you got serving her."

"Well, Princess Azula certainly never told me I was beautiful."

The prince laughed. Katara was now right in front of him, her eyes full of curiosity, but her heart full of doubt.

"I called you out of her service because I couldn't stand the though of you being treated so cruely but also because I needed someone who I could just call up to my room in the middle of the night to talk to. I needed a friend. But it turned out to be much more than that." Zuko stepped up to her, inches away from her face. He closed that gap in a second, kissing her in a sneak attack.

It didn't last long. Katara pulled away, shocked, surprised, scared. "I thought your father didn't want you building relationships with the slaves," she whispered.

"Katara, I don't care what my father expects from me. This is what I want. But this has to be what you want too. Is it?" he asked.

"Well," she said. "What poor servant girl wouldn't want to be the Prince of Egypt's secret lover?" She smiled up at him.

"That's my girl." He smiled back.

Katara sat up on the top of the table. The prince, standing in front of her, leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, drawing him closer, drawing him in.

She wasn't sure of his motives, or his sincerity. He was the prince. He could get whatever he wanted, even her. She doubted they would build a serious relationship, but a night with the prince was better than a night alone in the servant quarters.

She now laid on the table, the prince above her gently caressing her lips with his. He seemed passionate enough but that could have just been the male hormones talking. Her hands ran down his chest and around to his back.

Katara was almost certain they would not last as a couple. His lips moved to her neck. But she had been wrong before…


	7. Chapter 7 storm

August 1, 2010

Zutara week 2010 day 7

Storm

Zuko and Katara were enjoying a perfect day in the Firenation, roaming the fields and valleys on the outskirts of the palace and surrounding city. They had each come up with separate stories as an excuse to get away to meet each other.

Katara waited for Zuko as he walked up the path next to the pastures where the pig-sheep and ostrich-horses grazed. It was late in the afternoon and the sun had turned everything to a glowing golden hue. Katara smiled at the Firelord as he approached her on the path. He took both of her hands in his.

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hi," she replied.

He kissed her quickly on the lips before they continued on their walk through the fields in the summer afternoon.

They talked about this and that, passing field after field, pasture after pasture. The city was barely in view anymore as they wandered the foothills of the mountains.

Before long the wind began to blow. A steady, constant breeze and with it, it brought the clouds. Not the white, fluffy ones that had been in the sky earlier but the dark ominous ones that warned of a storm. Zuko and Katara barely noticed, until of course it started to rain.

"Oh, it looks like this storm is starting to pick up," Katara observed. "We should probably be heading back." She started to head back down the path towards the palace but Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. I don't want to go back there yet. We finally have some time alone." The firelord looked around for a place they could use as a shelter. There, on the edge of the trees, he spotted and old barn. It wasn't much but at least it had a roof. "Come on." They ran into the ramshackle structure just as the rain began to pour. "We can hide out here for a little while then head back."

"Hmm," Katara said with a smile. "What ever are we going to do to entertain ourselves during that time?" She laid her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. When Katara pulled away she had a concerned look on her face. "I hope the others don't start to worry about us out here in this storm."

"Yeah," Zuko's face fell. "The others…" but the Firelord wasn't concerned that they would worry; he had something else on his mind. Katara stepped over to the barn entrance and looked out at the rolling hills in the pouring rain. "You know we're going to have to tell them. I don't know how much longer we can keep this secret."

Katara sighed. "I know. I'm just afraid." She walked back to Zuko. "Afraid of their reaction, afraid of hurting Aang more than I already have, afraid they won't want us to be together." She sunk into his arms.

He pulled her close into a tight embrace. "I know. It's ok," he comforted her. "We're going to get through this storm together."

And as he stroked her hair, Katara knew it wasn't the rain he was talking about.


End file.
